Revolving Around the Mind
by Vixeria
Summary: Sequel to Revolving Around Water. It's been a month...an entire MONTH since she had seen her friends. Read and see where her life takes her now. Where is Inuyasha and the others? What happened to Sesshomaru? What about the battle with Naraku? Don't know, you'd have to read to find out! (Told in 1st POV) R:T Just in case...Rating may change in future chapters.


**Quote of the Day:**

_**The past is not a package is not a package one can lay away.**_

_**~ Emily Dickinson**_

* * *

_**Revolving Around the Mind - Chapter One:  
The Hardest Thing**_

The hardest thing I've ever had to do would have to be living. I remember it a little too well, and yet it seems like nothing but a distant memory now. I even have a scar going across my forehead because of it.

As you know, Sesshomaru and I had become an "item" as others would say. After Sango found us in the bath that one evening, it leaked out to everyone else that me and Sesshomaru were officially a couple. About that time was when Kagura and I made that pact, you know, the one that agrees that there are no losses between us when the finally battle came around? Yeah, that one. Well, Kagura held her end of the bargain, but in the end, Naraku got the best of her.

Yeah, that's another thing. When the battle broke out, Sesshomaru and I had just officially announced that he was courting me. Yeah, I know, things were working fast, but that's not the point. That final battle screwed everything up. That's what I'm trying to get to. Naraku came out of nowhere on a random normal day and things had gone as planned. Kagura pretended to be trying her hardest to kill us and we did the same. By the way, did you know it took a LOT of convincing to get Inuyasha to go according to plan? Yeah, he was extremely hard-headed when it came to us agreeing to work with Kagura and her siblings.

So the final battle had begun. I remember briefly seeing Inuyasha and Sango getting mixed into the scuffle with the minor demons. I had Miroku beside me, but we had gotten separated from Shippou, Kirara, Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Uhn. Yeah, I forgot to mention that Sesshomaru had decided to join us, even though he and Inuyasha butted head a LOT, but again, that's not the point. Where was I? Oh right, the battle. So, I see Sesshomaru just ahead of us when Naraku finally decided to show his ugly face.

Okay, I'll admit, Naraku was actually sexy when he wasn't all evil and gross-looking. I admit it, so THERE. If Sesshomaru ever found out about that...let's just say I'd be in a world of torment. And yes, it is a bit creepy to have me say that Naraku looks sexy, but come on! You know you want to, too!

ANYWAY, I got distracted in battle at some point. I know, I'm kinda skimming the details. I seriously doubt you want to hear about how bloody and disgusting everyone got. As usual, Miroku had sucked in so much poison, his arm had turned purple. Good news is that he was still standing and fighting with everything he had even after all of the poisonous infection. But back to the distraction. Sesshomaru was busy and both Inuyasha AND Sesshomaru had told me that they could not look after themselves and us while in battle. Well, they COULD, but it just meant that it would be an even bigger risk to all of us.

So I got distracted. I had heard Sango scream and I twisted around to make sure she was alright, but in the process I got hit by scorpion demon. The stinger hit me straight across the forehead and threw me backwards. It actually knocked me close to unconscious but I kept moving as if I were on autopilot or something.

We finally face Naraku and somehow, someway, we managed to obtain the jewel shards that he held. I know, major detail-skip, but that was what happened. I don't really like describing it all. There were a couple of casualties on Kouga's and Ayame's side. Yeah, they helped, too. They actually showed up at the last second when we were trying to finish off the last of the minor demons. So I collected the jewel fragments and pieced them together. I remember dropping the tiny little bauble, but that was it. I fainted. Passed out. "KO"-ed.

I don't remember what happened after that. I think I heard everyone screaming for me. The distinct smell and feel of the blood sliding down my face was enough to drown most of everything out. I remember hearing Sesshomaru's voice, at least, I think it was Sesshomaru's voice. Not entirely sure.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital with a headache the size of the United States. I was told all sorts of things. I had apparently been unconscious for nearly a week. They said I had been poisoned from a cut on my forehead, though they weren't sure how. I told them I simply didn't remember what happened before then. They said that my family had just gone home for the day because it was after hours. They told me all of my statistics and diagnostics and everything in between and told me that they'd keep me for one extra day before I got to go home.

This was a month ago. Since the "accident" as they like to say, I have a constant reminder that what happened in the Feudal Japan was real. Whether everyone believes me or not, at one time, I _was_ able to travel across time. Once upon a time, there _was_ a demon named Sesshomaru and a half-demon named Inuyasha. There _was_ a Shikkon Jewel.

Actually, there still _is_ a Shikkon Jewel. In fact, I stare at it each night before bed time. It helps to know that the past is real and that even though I'm currently in present day Japan, just knowing helps me get through each day.

So a month has past. You probably want to know what I've done each day till now. Honestly, I've done what I've always done. I continued to go to school. I actually graduate next month. It took hard work and some extra hours of tutoring to do this, but at least I'll be graduating with the rest of my classmates. It still surprises me how little they know compared to me. I actually have to decide on what I have to do after high school, but I can't figure out what just yet.

Anyway, I continued going to school. At first, I thought about dropping out and just getting a GED, but in all honesty, it was this close to graduation. I decided that even though it would be a lot of hard work, at least I could pass my time that way. I did get invited to a lot of parties and group activities, but I never wanted to go. Something about ignorant people just irks me. How are they ignorant? I don't know, they just ARE.

I did enroll in an all-arts class. I have a lifetime membership there now. I wanted to stay in shape. If all I do is sit around all day and study, could you imagine how fat I would get? I did it for my own good. I may not have any need of it anymore, but that isn't the point. I also got into a bit of flute playing. I go up to the club and play the flute for some techno stuff that people are into these days. I know the owner, so I pretty much get in for free.

So I guess you wanna know what happened to the others, right? Honestly, I don't know. The well sealed off when I came back to this side with the jewel in my hands. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about them. Miroku and Sesshomaru use to help me with my homework, so every time I do math equations and work on handwriting, I think of them. Every time I decide to read something, I think of Rin and Shippou and how much I use to read stories to them. Every time I go to All Arts class, I think of all of them and their individual fighting skills.

Is it safe to say that I am officially stuck in the past and yet moving forward all at once? I wonder if Miroku and Sango ever got married. I wonder if Rin and Shippou grew up and found themselves fiancès or even got together themselves. I often wonder if Sesshomaru still loves me or if he forgot all about me and moved on to someone else. I wonder if Inuyasha found a way to mate with Kikyou or if he tossed her to the side like trash.

There are so many things I wish I knew but I have no way of finding out. I've done what I could with research, but even research can only get you so far. Who knows? Maybe they've all covered all their tracks to make sure that "the miko from the future" won't be discovered. I HAVE read books though. There's been an author or two that mentions a traveling person or two. But that's all make-believe...or so everyone things. I believe it though. 'Cause, you know, I've been through it.

Not many people can say that, now can they? And even if they could, no one would believe them. I sure as heck wouldn't.

So yeah, living is definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to do. After all, living day-to-day, knowing what I do, feels like it's killing me slowly. Painfully. At least now you know why I chose to start talking the way I had. I guess the only thing I can do is move forward now. Yeah, moving forward.

* * *

**_I haven't written anything in an extremely long time, you guys. I've been so caught up in my LIFE that I haven't had any time to do anything! But, starting now, I'm going to try updating stuff every weekend. It's not easy keeping up with everything. Seriously. I made it my goal to go back to school, this year. So, here I am. I'm going to back to school, going to work, and I now have my own house. I no longer mooch off my parents, and things are going great finally! The first few weeks were tough but I managed. XD_**

**_In any case, yes, I'll try updating more often, but no guarantees, okay? I'm still struggling to get my life in order but at least now I'm more organized than what I had been. I'm working on the next chapter now, mostly because I'm bored, but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I thought about it and finally decided that if Revolving Around Water was so popular, why not humor my readers and reviewers and just let them have a sequel? I mostly wrote Revolving Around Water for fun, I didn't know it was going to be as great as it had, but it turned out pretty good!_**

**_Anyway, time to get started on the next chapter! (Even though I know I should update the others...but whatevs! XD)_**


End file.
